


Joey goes to college (yep, I decided I would continue it)

by CM_NKOTBSB, Remlundskan



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: This story was started about three years ago by Remlundskan, and since I really loved this story very much, but sadly was never finished, I thought that I could actually finish it.If you want to read this story from the beginning, click here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729799?view_full_work=true





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY, WASN'T MY IDEA, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO: Remlundskan

Jon stood up and with Joe, they walked straight, where Danny's voice was coming from.

''Oh hey Joe. What's up?'' Danny said with a big smile on his face. Jon rolled his eyes and smiled.

''Yo, spittake.'' Donnie holds his hand up.

''No time for cheat chat guys… We… Have some things to discuss with you, about Joey here.'' Danny and Donnie get what Jon means in a nanosecond. So he indicated the others to follow him and the four of them walked in an empty bedroom. Donnie was the last one to walk in the room, so he closed and locked the door. Jon pulled the drapes. Soon enough, Donnie and Danny were standing by eachothers side and Jon stood by Joe's side. There was a brief moment of an awkward silence, before Danny finally spoke up.

''So, what do you say Joe? You in? Or… You out?'' Joe was particulary surprised at how fast did Danny get that Jon and Joe talked about THAT, a couple of minutes ago. Joe really had to choose VERY accurate. From his choice, depended his whole life destiny. He could simply say no, of course and his life would go back to where it was. No parties, simple friends, simple life, only concentrating on studying. Yes, maybe it was the right thing to end this right here and right now. He would go back to Nick, Brian and Kevin and continue his life, leaving the Pi Kappa Alphas living their twisted life. But the question now was, is that really what he wants? Does he really want to end this thing? No, he doesn't. He wants to be a part of all this. So, his choice is now spontaneous.

''I'm in.'' Joe said smiling at Danny and Danny smiled back.

''I knew you would make the right choice, spittake.'' Donnie said grinning at Joe.

''But know, do you want to do it with a guy or a girl?'' Danny asked, looking at Jon first, then at Joe. Jon chuckled and spoke up.

''Well, I think that the boy, still has to find out his preferences, so, I was thinking, that this Friday, he could have both?'' Jon said, grinning at Danny. Now Danny had a deeply confused look on his face, desperatly asking himself, what was actually going on.

''What do you mean by that Jon?'' Jon sighed.

''What I mean, is that, he could have sex with a girl, as part of the agreement, and he could have one of us, as part of the punishment. 'Cause, you know, Joe came really early today, plus he has entered without any permission, the room in which I was fucking Jordan.'' Donnie and Danny had looks of concern on their faces now. ''Wait a minute, you let him catch you?'' Donnie snapped out. 

''Relax D. It doesn't matter now how he caught them alright? Joe, I hope you already know that, if you enter a room without permission you get punished.'' Joe nods at Danny, who went on talking. 

''But you kid, you caught the Knights in one of their… Let's say… Sexy moments… This means that your punishment, will be more severe, than the usual. So yeah, good point with the punishment Jon. But since this punishment is more severe than the others… It won't be just one of us who'll fuck him, it will be all four of us taking on our precious boy.'' Danny grinned deviously at Joe. So did Donnie and Jon. Oh, he won't mind the punishment, he even likes the plan for this Friday. 

''So, what do you think about the plan, sweetheart?'' Jon said, slightly grinning at Joe. 

''I think this plan is perfect.'' Joe said, grinning back at Jon. Donnie walked up right behind Joe and started kissing his neck. 

''Oh you're gonna enjoy the hell out of it spittake. Every single one of us, taking on you. Can't wait, the thought alone, makes my dick hard as rock.'' Donnie said whispering, with his lips against Joe's neck. Danny walked up behind Donnie and grabbed his dick and started massaging it through Donnie's pants. Donnie moaned and was still behind Joe kissing his neck. Meanwhile, Jon hasn't even realised that Danny walked behind Donnie and was touching his boyfriend's dick. Somehow he was staring at Joe and concentrated only on the moans which costantly escaped Joe's lips, while Donnie kissed his neck. He looked so beautiful in that moment, sure, Joe always looked beautiful in Jon's eyes, but in that particular moment, he looked so helpless, so innocent, in that moment he really looked like the virgin that he was. Jon snapped out of his own world, when he heard Danny saying his name. 

''Jon!'' Jon quickly looked at Danny, who, still had his hand on Donnie's crotch. 

''Yeah Danny?'' He said in a nervous voice, thinking that Danny caught him staring at Joe. 

''Would you mind?'' Danny asked. And it was just then that Jon realised that Danny's hand was massaging his boyfriend's hard cock. That got Jon to think, shouldn't he be the one behind Donnie, ready to take on him, instead of drooling all over the little, sweet, innocent Joey Joe? Hell, was he being a bad boyfriend to Donnie? He didn't quite know the answer yet. ''No Dan. You can go on.'' He said, giving Danny an innocent smile. Danny smiled back at him and pulled Donnie away from Joe. He then started unbuckling and unzipping Donnie's pants and let his hard dick breaking free. danny started stroking Donnie's cock, while Joe looked at them with his mouth open from shock. Donnie has sex with other people than his boyfriend too? The only question that tormented his mind was, aren't they jealous, knowing that someone else is fucking their boyfriend? Joe was really surprised at how openly Jon and Donnie lived their relationship. 

Hell, if he was Donnie he would be jealous as hell, with such a hot and sexy boyfriend like Jon, he would want to keep him just for himse-. Jee, what the fuck was he thinking of? Jon's taken, he has to stop thinking of Jon this way. But just when Joe snapped out of his thoughts, Danny was already kneeling in front of Donnie, sucking him off. This seriously made his monstrous dick hard as hell. Jon glances for a moment at Joe and notices his cock getting hard. Jon smirks and walks behind Joe. This made Joe jump a little since he never expected Jon to stand behind him. Jon starts kissing Joe's neck and starts unbuckling his belt. He then unzips Joe's pants, taking out Joe's erection and starts stroking it. Jon grins at Joe. 

''Did you really think I would leave you hanging?'' Jon asked with the grin still on his face. Joe moans and sneers with a smile on his face, while Jon continued stroking him and kissing and sucking on his neck. In the meanwhile Donnie already came into Danny's mouth. 

''Alright turn around D.'' Danny said, grinning at Donnie. Donnie did as he was told to and Danny quickly unzipped his pants. 

''Do you want me to open you up at first or should I go straight to business?'' Donnie moaned, accompanied by Joe's moans. 

''Just fuck me Dan, please.'' Danny smirked once again and eased himself inside of Donnie. As Donnie gave him the permission to move, he started pushing inside Donnie, making him howl. This situation got out of hand pretty quick, or at least, that was what Joe's mind was saying, and speaking of hands, Jon's touch was enough to send him over the edge. And when he was jerking him off? Fuck, Joe had the sensation he's flying. Jon was still kissing and sucking on Joe's neck, while giving him a hand job. But then Jon pulled away a little, just enough for his mouth to whisper in his ear. 

''I just love making you moan that loud, sweetheart.'' Jon whispered in Joe's ear, grinning at him. Danny looked up at Jon and smirked at him. 

''Hey Jon. Let's put our boys out of their misery now, should we?'' Jon grinned one more time and nods at Danny. Danny quickens his pace, while Jon started stroking Joe's cock faster. Both, Donnie and Joe let out moans who were probably loud enough for the whole campus to hear them. A few seconds later, Joe came all over Jon's hand, Donnie all over the floor and Danny all way inside of Donnie. After Joe came, Jon gave him one more kiss on his neck, before turning his face to him and kissing him softly. Danny was the first one who pulled up his pants, followed by Donnie. Jon, in the meantime put Joe's dick back inside his pants. Danny took a deep breath. 

''Woo. That was… Intense. Thanks D-Dub.'' He said giving Donnie a hug and after that, leaving him a peck on the lips. 

''No Dan, thank YOU.'' Donnie said, grinning at him. While Joe glances at Jon and smiles at him. While Joe glances at Jon and smiles at him. 

''Thanks Jon.'' Jon smiled back at him. 

''You don't have to, it was my pleasure, sweetheart.'' Joe smiles even brighter, he loves when Jon calls him sweetheart.

''So… Everything now that we wanted to discuss with you, is now discussed... So I guess… You may go back to your dorm.'' Danny said still trying to catch his breath. Joe nods and Danny walks up to him giving him a hug. After they broke the hug, Jon also walked up to Joe, but instead of hugging him, Jon left him a peck on his lips.

''See you around, sweetheart.'' Then Donnie walked up to Joe and smacked his ass, which caused Joe to jump.

''See ya on Friday spittake.'' Joe went back to his dorm, surprisinglsy, Nick, Brian and Kevin were there, apparently studying.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe walks back in his dorm, and he surprisingly sees Nick, Brian and Kevin. Apparently studying. As soon as he walks in, all three of them turned their heads to look at him.

''What's up Joe?'' Brian said, lifting bind hand up. Kevin and Nick however didn't say nothing. They just sat there, in silence, staring at Joe.

''Oh. Nothing much. How about you guys?'' Brian shrugged.

''Studying. Almost the whole fucking day.'' Joe giggled at Brian's statement and joined them in. All four of them studyied together, until it was already night and Brian and Kevin left Nick's and Joe's dorm. After that they were gone, the awkward silence between Nick and Joe took over their room once again. Joe didn't really mind the silence, what he did mind tho, was that Nick hasn't really talked to him since Nick started to suspect Joe could have feelings towards Jon. Joe thought that they would've stayed both in silence until they both went to bed, but he was wrong, as Nick finally decided to speak up.

''Joe, listen. You gotta tell me the truth. Is there actually a reason why you keep going to the Pi Kappa Alphas?'' Joe refused to look at Nick, after that he spoke up that phrase.

''Wh-what do you mean?'' Nick rolled his eyes and looked at Joe with an annoyed glance.

''Do you have a crush on Jon Knight?'' Joe gulps. He isn't even sure by himself. Yes, Jon was a very attractive man, he always got lost in Jon's breathtaking hazel eyes, and he had the most handsome smile Joe has ever seen. But he was taken! And he couldn't have a crush on Donnie's boyfriend, for fuck's sake! Besides, what if his crush on Jon becomes obvious for everyone? He couldn't risk that. Joe's attention turned back to Nick as he shook his head.

''N-no.'' Nick stared at Joe with skeptical eyes.

''Joe?''

''Alright. I maybe do. But, I'm not even sure myself if I really have on him.'' Nick smiled at him. He fucking smiled? is that the reason why he was playing the silence game with Joe the whole time? Because of _that?_

''Ok, you know now. Was that the reason why you haven't talked to me for two days?'' Nick shrugged.

''Not really. I just needed a confirm.'' They both left out a laugh and then, both went to sleep. Friday night, has come very quickly and Joe was looking forward to be at the Pi Kappa Alphas' party. That night, was the night that he would finally get rid of his virginity. He knocked on the door of their dorms and the door opened, showing off AJ.

''Hey Joe! You're finally here. Come in, the guys seriously couldn't wait the moment you show up.'' They smile at eachother and Joe steps in. Although there was plenty of people at the party, Joe didn't have too much problems, finding Danny. As soon as Danny sees him, walks up to him and hugs him.

''What up Joe? Come on, the others were waiting for you.'' Joe nods and together with Danny walks up to the other guys. As soon as Jordan sees him, he throws himself at Joe, hugging him. Donnie also hugged Joe. However when it was Jon's turn, he didn't even move for the first few seconds. Jon then smiled at him and walked closer, leaving a peck on Joe's lips.

''Hey sweetheart. Hope you're ready for tonight.'' Joe smiles at Jon and nods enthusiastically. They talked for a while and discussed the plan one more time. Then, Joe got introduced to a brunette, who's name was Ashley. Ashley took Joe upstairs in an empty room and took all of her clothes off. She instructed Joe to do the same, he was very skeptical at first, because he thought that after Ashley would see his enormous monster inside his pants, she would've run out of the room, but to Joe's surprise, she didn't. In fact, she was surprised by the sight of a dick which was twice the size she was used to take, but she was positively surprised. Ashley started sucking on Joe's huge cock and sucked him off until he came in her mouth.

''God. I want that huge thing inside of me, now.'' She gasped and Joe grinned at her. She spread her legs wide enough for Joe to sneak between them. He eased his dick inside of Ashley's pussy and started pushing inside of her, slow at first, and didn't increase his speed until Ashley said so. After a few minutes both of them came in a moan. They got dressed and each of them got back to the party. But, just as Joe wanted to go downstairs, he was pulled by his shirt in another bedroom. However, this room, was way darker than all the other bedrooms. Joe didn't even realize who pulled him there, but soon, Donnie revealed his face, from one the dark corners in the room.

''D-Donnie?'' Donnie leaned closer to Joe.

''Shh spittake. I'm not alone.'' While Donnie said that, Danny and the Knights creeped out from the shadow too and stared at Joe.

''I hope you did not forget that we still owe you a punishment.'' Danny said, still staring at Joe. Joe shook his head with terrefied eyes.

''So, this how we're gonna do it. You're gonna start off with sucking my dick and then, I'll fuck you. Secondly, because Jordan didn't suck you off, you don't have to suck him off too, but you will have to take him, after you took me, then you're gonna give Donnie a nice blow job too and he's gonna fuck you after Jordan. And last but not least, you'll have to please Jon. Indeed?'' Joe nods his head, as Danny grins at him.

''Good. Now, I'd say, let's get it started.'' Danny walked closer to Joe, unbuckling and unzipping his pants.

''On your knees, Joey Joe.'' Joe nods and slowly got on his knees. Danny smirked, looking down at Joe. Joe opened his mouth and Danny eased his cock inside of his mouth. Joe started sucking on the head and then tried to put the whole lenght inside of his mouth. He moved his head faster, trying his best to suck on it. Danny let out a moan and slid his hands in Joe's hair, guiding his mouth. After a few minutes Danny came all the way inside of Joe's mouth and Joe, trying to swallow as much cum as he could. Danny chuckled.

''Take your clothes off and get on the bed.'' Danny commanded. Joe did as he was told and took his clothes off, while Danny did the same. Danny took a bottle of lube and flipped Joe on his stomach. Danny lubrificated his finger and slowly started easing it, inside Joe's hole. Joe let out a moan and for some reason, his body tenses.

''Relax Joe, or it'll hurt more.'' Joe tried to relax, while Danny managed to sink his finger deeper inside. Danny started pushing his finger, with Joe who constantly moaned. Soon, Danny added another finger and started pushing faster. Joe suddenly let out a squeak, as Danny finds his prostate.

''What was that?'' Danny chuckled.

''Think I found your prostate Joey Joe. Now, I'm gonna replace my fingers with my cock Joey, are you ready?'' Joe nodded.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny took out his fingers from Joe and replaced them with his dick. Joe howled. Danny started moving slowly inside of Joe, while Donnie and the Knights looked at them. Donnie and Jordan already getting hard, almost inpatient to have their dicks buried deep inside of Joey. Jon, on the other hand, started feeling something that he wasn't even supposed to. He was jealous, jealous that Danny could fuck Joe's ass before he does. And without even realizing it, he was already glaring at Danny. Joe was a virgin after all, and you have to know how to treat them. And Jon definetly knew how to treat a virgin. Jon was that lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot that Joe was getting his ass pounded by Mr. Anal Invader, Danny Wood. Danny was almost at the edge, and continued hitting Joe's prostate. Joe came in a loud moan and Danny, short afterwards. Danny spanked Joe's ass and left out a laugh.

''Alright. Stay with your pretty ass in the air Joe. Who's next?'' Danny asked, while pulling out of Joe. Jordan walked towards the bed, unbuckling his belt. Jordan started taking his clothes off and as soon as they were out of the way, he placed himself behind Joe, easing his hard cock inside of him. He stayed still for a while, before he started moving slowly. Both of them let out a moan. Jordan started thrusting into Joe faster and faster, until he finally came with a moan. As soon as Jordan pulled away, Donnie was already reaching for Joey's head.

''I think you owe me something, McIntyre.'' Donnie said while grinning. Donnie was obviously talking about when he gave Joe a blow job, while Jon was keeping a look out. Joey slightly blushed and leaned down to take Donnie's dick in his mouth.

''Alright Joe. Suck on it, slow.'' Joey nodded and started moving his head, Donnie meanwhile, closed his eyes and slid his fingers in Joe's hair and started guiding his head. Joe sucked on his cock until Donnie came in his mouth, and Joey, like the good boy that he was, swallowed every single drop of his cum.

''Alright, turn over.'' Donnie instructed to him. Joe did exactly what he was told to and soon, he found himself on all fours, with his ass in the air again. Donnie didn't want to waste any time, so he quickly slid inside Joey's ass. Danny and the Knights were staring at them, and Joey knew that. Danny and Jordan were grinning like psychopaths, while Jon, again glared at the one who was pounding Joey's ass. But this time, it wasn't just a simple glare, this one, was a glare of despise, towards his **boyfriend**. Even though, Donnie wasn't doing anything wrong, he simply was doing what every single one of them agreed on. Donnie was already increasing speed, starting to thrust faster inside Joey's ass and costantly hitting his prostate. After a few moments, Donnie came with a grunt. Donnie kept himself inside Joe for a few seconds to catch his breath. He smirked down at Joe then.

''Ok. The last one, I guess.'' Donnie said, turning his head to look at Jon with a grin. Jon slowly, made his way towards the bed, standing at the side, while Donnie slowly pulled his dick out of Joey's ass. He looks at Jon one more time and smirks again.

''Make it good, baby.'' Jon nods at him and sits on the bed. He spread his legs and gently, grabbed Joe by his neck and slowly led him down to his already hard dick.

''Alright Joe, just as you did with Donnie, start slow.'' As soon as Joe's tongue touched Jon's dick, Jon completely forgot about all the other people who were in the same room as him and Joe. Jon slid his fingers in his hair.

''Relax your jaw, or it'll get tired too soon.'' Joe relaxed his jaw and Jon closed his eyes and threw his head back. He never enjoyed a blow job that much, not even when it was from Donnie. What the fuck is wrong with him? Is it bad that he completely forgot about his boyfriend, his best friend and his brother watching him, while he was fucking Joey? Jon was that lost in his pleasure that he even didn't get the time to realise that he was already cumming and Joe was swallowing it all. He didn't move for the first few seconds, trying to come down from his orgasm.

''Lie down on your back Joe.'' Joey obeyed at what Jon said and lay down on his back. Jon gently eased himself inside Joe and started thrusting slow. Jon lay down, shifting his entire weight on Joe. Joe was acting a little different now. He was more relaxed and he was clearly enjoying it more than with the other guys. Jon started thrusting a little faster, accompanied by the sweetest little noises he's ever heard while he was having sex. And those noises came from Joe, moaning all over again. Joey's cock was harder than ever, it was that hard, that it started to ache. Jon reached down to Joe's mouth and started kissing him passionatly. Joe then broke the kiss and started begging in cries.

''Jon… Please.'' Luckily, Jon knew what Joe was begging for, so his hand reached to Joey's monster dick and started stroking it.

''You're doing so good Joe… So good.'' Jon praised him, while he was still lost in his own moans.

''You close Joe?'' Joe didn't have enough breath to talk, so he simply nodded. Jon nodded back.

''I'm close too. Cum with me.'' Jon said, before increasing his thrusts and strokes, and Joe still incapable of do anything else than moan. Joe finally found his realease, crying out Jon's name and spraying all over Jon's hand.

''Oh sweetheart.'' After a few moments, Jon came too, all the way inside of Joe. He stayed inside Joey a few minutes, then, he kissed him gently, and eased himself out of him. Jordan, Danny and Donnie, on the other hand, were stunned of how careful Jon was, while his section with Joe. They were stunned of how caring he was with him. Jon collapsed beside Joey, while Jordan walked up, next to the bed.

''I hope you know, how fucking beautiful it looked.'' And just like that, Jon suddenly remembered again that him and Joey weren't in the room by themselfs. But he didn't answer, he simply chuckled and got up from the bed, his eyes locked with Jordan's.


End file.
